It is known in the prior art to combine the concept of a drinking container and a drinking straw into one convenient device. Many such devices provide a novelty straw that has adequate utility for withdrawing liquid from a container but also includes non-utility aspects for amusing the consumer. In many cases, the novelty straw is what entices consumers to purchase the drinking container at the point of sale. As such, many retailers provide open shelf displays to make their drinking containers, having novelty straws included therein, readily accessible whereby consumers can conveniently select the containers they prefer. However, many retailers have suffered losses due to theft of the novelty straws from the containers thus requiring the purchase of additional straws or possibly the container and straw combination if they are not sold separately. Accordingly, a need exists for a combination beverage container and straw whereby a retaining means is provided that prevents the straw from being easily removed from the container.
The present invention provides a beverage container and straw device wherein a self-retentive straw is included that operates to resists removal of the straw from the container without the need of an additional retaining element. Additionally, the self-retentive straw is maintained within the container in an upright position.